ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The World of Phineas and Ferb
The World of Phineas and Ferb is a American animated television series created by Matt Groening and Seth MacFarlane for Cartoon Network. It first aired on February 1, 2008. The series revolves around the life of Phineas Flynn, a 12-year-old average boy who attends middle school in the fictional city of Danville and his adoptive British brother and best friend Ferb Fletcher. The duo frequently find themselves involved in various shenanigans around the city, during which they interacts with their other family members—sister Candace and parents Linda and Lawrence—and an extended supporting cast of characters. Groening based several of the series' characters on rejected characters from his previous commercial work and making its premise a mixture of "family shows, school shows and satirical representation of the American culture", which Cartoon Network was heavily interested in. He pitched The World of Phineas and Ferb to the network and Turner Broadcasting executive Dane Brenson subsequently greenlit production of the series. The series is also known for its musical numbers, which have appeared in almost every episode since the first-season. The show's creators write and record each number, and vary musical tempo depending on each song's dramatic use. The music has earned the series a total of four Emmy nominations. The series has also been popular with adults. On June 2, 2014, Cartoon Network announced that the series had been renewed for both a fourth and fifth season. Premise The series revolves around the life of a young cat named Phineas Flynn (voiced Vincent Martella) accompanied by his adoptive British brother and best friend Ferb Fletcher (voiced Thomas Brodie-Sangster) and their frequent shenanigans in the fictional American city of Danville, located somewhere in the Tri-State Area. Phineas and Ferb's other family members—their brash and materialist older sister Candace Flynn (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) and stay-at-home father Lawrence Fletcher (voiced by Seth MacFarlane), and workaholic mother Linda Flynn (voiced by Alex Bornstein),—often find themselves involved in Phineas and Ferb's exploits. Phineas and Ferb attends school with his siblings at Danville Junior High, where throughout the series they interacts with their various middle school classmates, most prominently Finn's crush Isabella Shapiro (voiced by Alyson Stoner). Characters 'Main Characters' *'Phineas Flynn': Phineas Flynn (voiced by Vincent Martella) is a 12-year-old red haired average boy who lives with his family in the fictional American city of Danville. He attends Danville Junior High in the seventh grade along with his adoptive brother and best friend Ferb. Often finding himself and Ferb in various antics which end up getting them into trouble, episodes in the series' first season characterized Phineas as well-meaning in his actions, but with naive tendencies; throughout the show's progression, he has since established himself as a more serious character capable of logical thinking and prone to sarcasm. Despite his rambunctious behavior and occasional lapses in judgement, he is ultimately a loyal, serious and kindhearted person at heart. A recurring theme throughout the series is his crush on his schoolmate Isabella Shapiro, who in turn shares the same feelings for him – they initially struggle to properly express their feelings for each other until the episode "The Self", where he finally works up the nerve to express his feelings to her after, and they begin dating. In the premiere of season 3, it is revealed that Phineas and Ferb are part of a small fraction of people who don't age past a certain point, which by the end of the episode causes them to regress to a point slightly before puberty. *'Ferb Fletcher': Ferb Fletcher (voiced by Thomas Brodie-Sangster), a British green-haired boy with a tendency to create things, is Phineas' best friend and adoptive brother. The series' first season depicted Ferb with a tendency to be more naive and gullible than others, due to his sudden introduction into America; subsequent seasons established his more serious side, including the ability to think logically and, in "The Truth", speak his mind freely. Although Phineas can sometimes be a negative influence on him, Ferb is extremely loyal to Phineas and often helps him out of sticky situations. Ferb have feelings for Marceline, as he kisses her in the episode "Halloween" (which is shown again in a painting in "The Oracle"). Episodes Character Gallery Phineas-.png|Phineas Flynn Ferb.png|Ferb Fletcher Candace-.png|Candace Flynn Lawrence.png|Lawrence Fletcher Linda.png|Linda Flynn Arnold-.png|Arnold Bartlett Jeff.png|Jeff Randell Kick_Buttowsky.png|Clarence Buttwosky Ralph-.png|Ralph Wiggum Harry_Stilinsky.png|Harry Stilinsky